PBA on Viva-TV
PBA on Viva Sports (also known as PBA on IBC and PBA on Pinoy Extreme) is the presentation of Philippine Basketball Association games on Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation by Viva Entertainment after the company absorbed Vintage Sports which started in the 2011-12 season.Viva-TV to broadcast PBA games, interaksyon.com, July 8, 2011PBA, Viva-TV to seal partnership, Nelson Beltran, The Philippine Star, July 7, 2011 Telecasts are produced by Viva Sports, the sports production of entertainment company Viva Entertainment and aired on IBC iunder the Viva-TV primetime block and the Viva cable chgannels Pinoy Extreme. On the other hand, PBA also developed of Sports5 as PBA on Sports5 which airs on AksyonTV and free TV coverage on TV5 airs monthly. This is the third time that the PBA will be aired on IBC. The first was from 1996-2002 when Vintage Sports and later Viva Sports handled the television coverage. In 2003, IBC was one of two networks (the other being NBN) that covered the PBA but ended before the season ended due to the failure of the consortium. History In 2000, Vintage Television was absorbed by media giant VIVA Entertainment and signed a three year deal worth 770 million pesos. The consortium defeated GMA Network, in its bid to enter into the sports broadcasting scene following ABS-CBN's coverage of the then-existing Metropolitan Basketball Association. At that time, it was the Silver Anniversary of the PBA. From 2000 to 2001, Viva broadcast PBA games on Sundays, Wednesdays and Fridays with out of town games covered on Saturdays either live, tape-delay or aired days later. In 2002, at Viva's request, the league scheduled its games on Tuesdays and Thursdays with one game from 6-8, and two double-headers on Saturdays and Sundays to accommodate the airing of the local version of two popular game shows that also produced by them; (The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire). This led to a sudden decrease in ratings and the league shifted back its 2001 schedule at the start of the semifinals of the Commissioner's Cup. Noli Eala and Ed Picson were the main play-by-play commentators from 2000 to 2002. However, Picson left the network at midseason following a fallout between him and the network. He would return to cover PBA games for the PBA on ABC broadcast in 2004. At the end of the 2002 season, Viva left a significant amount of debt to the league. They tried to bid for a new contract with the league but was defeated by the NBN-IBC consortium. Viva-TV aired its last PBA games on Christmas Day 2002 during Game 4 of the 2002 All-Filipino Cup between the Coca-Cola Tigers and the Alaska Aces. Incoming commissioner Noli Eala and Tommy Manotoc were the commentators for its last run. 'Return' On June 2, the PBA announced that Viva Sports, holder of the PBA's television franchise had won the rights with a deal reportedly worth ₱508 million. Aside from live games aired on Viva-TV, the number one entertainment channel relaunch on June 5, 2011. Curiously, the return of the PBA on Viva-TV was start on June 5, 2011, the franchise-holder of the league's TV coverage and many PBA talents and production people. Viva Sports and Viva-TV became the new official broadcasters of the PBA following the 2011 Governors' Cup. On the other hand, PBA would also developed with Sports5 as PBA on AKTV which airs on AKTV premieres on October 2, 2011 and free TV coverage on TV5 which airs monthly. Viva bradcast PBA games proposed that games be held four times a week on Wednesdays and Fridays with one game from 7-9 pm and two double-headers on Saturdays from 5-9 pm and Sundays from 4-8 pm. 'Reformat as PBA on Viva' On July 1, 2012, Viva's request, the PBA schedule were change to Wednesdays and Fridays with one game at 6:30-8:30 pm to competes head-on with the flagship news programs GMA's 24 Oras and ABS-CBN's TV Patrol while also on Saturday nights at 6-8 pm and the 4-hours of two double-headers on Sundays from 4-8:30 pm against with showbiz-oriented shows GMA's Showbiz Central and ABS-CBN's The Buzz with renamed as PBA on Viva. At the time, Viva TV shows and movies were also frequently shown into commercial breaks, allowing PBA and more Viva-TV programs on IBC, and Viva stars like popstar Anja Aguilar performed at halftime to promote their TV and movies. While Paolo Trillo and Janelle So as the halftime host for the coverage on Sunday. The success of PBA, the rival league with the return of the Metropolitan Basketball Association on ABS-CBN and the Philippine Basketball League on GMA Network in other network from the sports broadcasting scene. In February 2013, at Viva's request, the league schedule its five-times-a-week games on Tuesdays, Thursdays Fridays with one game from 6:30-8:30 pm, on Saturdays at 7:00 pm and two-double headers on Sundays to accommodate the airing of the local version of the two popular and top-rating game shows that also produced by them (Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link, and popular talent search Born to be a Star) that increase in ratings. During the Commissioner's Cup, Viva-TV introduced Home Court with Janelle So as its host. The segment usually airs during the halftime break of the second game every Sunday in the indlux of movie and TV stars at halftime making it look like a variety show of sorts. Presentation During the Philippine Cup eliminations, it is hosted by Anthony Suntay and Paolo Trillo. The format was changed starting the Quarterfinal round, usually having a three-man panel consisting of either Suntay, Trillo and Aaron Atayde. Special guests were added at the panel from time to time. The Viva-TV located at the IBC studios in Broadcast City but sometimes air from the playing venue during special occasions, notably the league's opening ceremonies and the jersey retirement of Robert Jaworski. 'Music' For the duration of the 2011-12 Philippine Cup Eliminations, "Showdown" by The Black Eyed Peas was used as Viva-TV's main theme music for the PBA games in addition to the generic sports theme used. A different sports theme music was used starting from the semifinal round of the Philippine Cup. This was still used up to the finals of the 2012 Governors Cup. List of broadcasters 'Current' *Chito Salud (PBA commissioner, 2011-present) *Anthony Suntay (lead play-by-play, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Mico Halili (play-by-play, 2011-present) *Ed Picson (play-by-play, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Benjie Santiago (game analyst, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Julz Savard (sideline reporter, 2011-present) *Jolly Escobar (game analyst, 2012-present) *Aaron Atayde (play-by-play, 2011-present) *Michelle Ng (sideline reporter, 2012-present) *Quinito Henson (game analyst, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Nicole Uysiuseng (sideline reporter, 2011-present) *Paolo Trillo (lead play-by-play, 2000-2002, 2011-present) *Claire Cabiguin (sideline reporter, 2011-present) *Jason Webb (game analyst, 2011-present) *Jojo Lastimosa (game analyst, 2011-present) *Dong Alejar (sideline reporter, 2000-2002, 2012-present) *Jannelle So (sideline reporter, Home Court segment, 2000-2002, 2012-present) 'Former' *Boom Gonzalez (play-by-play, 2000-2002) *Mon Liboro (play-by-play, 2000-2002) *TJ Manotoc (studio host, 2000-2002) *Noli Eala (lead play-by-play, 2000-2002) *Tommy Manotoc (play-by-play, 2000-2002) *Chiqui Roa-Puno (sideline reporter, 2000-2002) *Angelika Schmeing-Cruz (sideline reporter, 2011-2012) Awards and Nominations 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2013 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Sports Program) - Won *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Sports Program) - Won 'Golden Screen TV Awards' *10th Golden Screen TV Awards (Outstanding Sports Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won References See also *Philippine Basketball Association *Sports superstars, movie celebs in new Vintage TV programming *PBA's Tv coverage bidding war *VIVA-TV Channel 13 - Changing The Current TV Landscape *Viva-TV dares Filipinos to their viewing habits *Viva-TV goes cartoons *New schedule for the PBA this 2012 *Viva-TV on IBC sa bagong TV ratings *IBC-13, the network war is back, to air new shows on Viva-TV treats *Viva-TV more primetime fare revamped on IBC *Viva-TV has more sports events in primetime on IBC-13 *PBA game fans goes nationwide on IBC *PBA on Viva-TV hits number one *2012-2013 Philippine Cup Games Schedule and Results *2012-2013 Commissioners' Cup Games Schedule and Results *PBA Game Star Fans at the Smart Araneta Coliseum *PBA All Stars up the basketball fans this Sunday viewing primetime *2013 PBA Commissioners' Cup opening this February 8 *NBA airing on Viva-TV *10th Golden Screen TV Awards – Marian Rivera and Gerald Anderson Lead Winners List *Viva agree, now showing the NBA and PBA games *Game schedule on the network *Chot sures live airing of PBA games on Viva and IBC deal *Two of WWE goes Viva-13 *PBA board pulls plug on AKTV plan to switch broadcast from IBC 13 to TV5 *PBA rejects TV5 and IBC plan to air games *Manila kids join NBA Jr. national camp *Junior NBA and Kiddie PBA turns as PBA-NBA Kiddie Junior *ONE FC signs domestic TV deal with Viva-TV on IBC, will start showing footage this Saturday *ONE FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP signs exclusive partnership agreement with Viva-TV for IBC *Watch the NBA Eastern and Western Conference Finals on IBC this weekend *Kapinoy is loaded-packed action 2013 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV Category:IBC shows Viva TV Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:2000 television series debuts Category:2002 television series endings Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series